


Please keep this a secret.

by Brytis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Daarios big cock, Dildo like objects, Eunuch, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brytis/pseuds/Brytis
Summary: Grey Worm is a soldier, but also a man... a man with needs. And without a cock, he needs to be creative.





	Please keep this a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my very first entry here. Moreover, it's my very first time I write a fanfic! I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment if you do! 
> 
> If you guys like this work, then I will surely write a second chapter!

After a long day of patrolling the dirty streets of Mereen, Grey Worm was walking back to his chamber to get some rest. On the way there he started to think back to the first days he met Missandei. From the first moment he saw her, he liked her. She had something kind about her. When she talked to Grey worm he didn't feel like just a soldier, a commander, a weapon, ... he felt like a person, a man even. And the way she looks, wow. Some days he wishes he never was an unsullied and still be 'whole'. But he wasn't. It didn't help at all that she was so stunningly beautiful. That soft skin, those nice breasts, he was crazy about her... The things he would do with her if he only still had his cock. The mere image got him horny. Some people think that because he was cockless, that he doesn't get horny anymore. But that's not the case.

Arriving at this room he was so turned on and was in need of some sort of a release. This was not the first time he got himself into this situation. Back in the day he heard rumours of other unsullied soldiers getting horny and finding ... alternate approaches to get off. Unsullied may be cockless, but they still have their prostate to keep them satisfied. Although this was clearly forbidden, and there were incidents with unsullied soldiers getting caught and decapitated, Grey Worm was also guilty of trying these alternate approaches and today was going to add one strike to his feeling of guilt.

Under the bed he took out a box he kept secret from everyone. He opened the box to take out an old metal hilt of a sword. He once stole this from a smith before the smith could attach the wordt to the hilt. Instead Grey Worm had a round solid 5 inch piece of metal without any sharp edges but with a nice big bulb on the top. Perfect for this situation. Grey Worm put the hilt on the side of his bed and started his usual preparation. First he took out of his trousers, then he took the flask of oil from the same box to coat his fingers. After laying himself on his back and spreading his legs apart, he slowly but steady started stretching his hole with his fingers. One finger, two finger... He didn't like the feeling of having anything enter in his behind, but this was the only way for him to get some relieve. After being accustomed to three fingers, he took his fingers out and coated the hilt. He never liked the pain and cold of that thing entering him, but imagining Missandei naked made him horny enough to slowly push the object in. He felt the cold metal entering in his body and slowly but steady he felt the metal bulb pushing into his prostate. After taking some seconds to adjust to the hilt in him, he slowly started to pull it out before pushing it back in. Just enough friction to get a nice tintling feeling in his body. In and out... in and out... With this nice feeling taking over his body he was imagining the things he would do to Missandei, dirty things... Unspeakable things... Her breasts... her cunt.... oh she likes everything Grey Worm is giving her. But Grey Worm had trouble getting off... he always had trouble getting off. Although the hilt was girthy it missed length. The hilt only managed to briefly brush his prostate. Enough to enjoy it, but not enough to climax any time soon. With no other option, Grey Worm only could keep going. He firmly took grip of the hilt and started to pick up the pace and start pushing in more roughly.  While ramming the metal object in him, he started to fantasize again about Missandei. He was so caught up in his own fantasy that he slowly started whispering her name. "Missandei... Missandei... Missandei". 

Just before he almost reached his climax he suddenly heard his door open in one fast swing.

"Grey Worm, Dany was wonderi- ... wow... Having fun are we?" said Daario Naharis standing in the doorframe looking at Grey Worm naked on the bed with a metal object in his hole. Quickly Grey Worm covered himself with his sheet. 

Grey Worm felt caught in the act quickly replied "It's not what it look like. I'm jus-"

"Trying to get off?", Daario chuckled. "It's alright, I understand. I always wondered if you guys didn't have any desires". Daario Naharis entered the room and shut the door.

\- "Please don't tell the queen". Grey Worm added. "She musn't know". While saying this he slowly felt the hilt sliding out of his hole onto the bed. Because he was near to one edge of the bed the hilt rolled out of bed and dropped with a heavy bang onto the floor.  Daario completly ignored his plea and got close to the bed, got on his knees and picked up the hilt from the floor.

"It seems you have quite the creative mind, but isn't this thing not just a little tad... short?", Daario added. People don't know this, but Daario has had a wild past. He knew things other people didn't, just like knows now that this hilt is far to small to satisfy any man.

Grey Worm didn't say anything, feeling to awkward and embarrased by this whole situation. 

"Grey Worm, if you don't want me to say anything, the least you can do is answer my questions. So tell me, is this hilt doing you any good?"

\- "..It's... okay... there's nothing else to... please forget this"

"I don't think I can. But don't be afraid, where I come from... I've seen a lot of things... I have done a lot of things... and quite frankly... I was missing some things. Back where I'm from people thought I only fucked whores in brothels. Little did they know I grew quite fond of some guy whore's. There's nothing as tight as a nice man hole. Just how it wraps ar-"

-"Please... I don't see how this is relevant. Please promise that you won't tell anyone and forget this".

"Oh, let me clear things up. I'm gladly to shut my mouth... But what I see is that you have trouble getting off and what you can see is that I have a friend with me who's gladly to help out". Daario said, while looking down to his own crotch.

Grey worm followed Daarios eyes to see one big outline of Daario's member making Daario's pants look very tight.

"As I see it, I can help you out with keeping your secret, and you can help me out. Alright?". Before Grey Worm could really agree, Daario pulled out his big stiff cock and started to slap it onto one of his hands, making the cock grow even bigger and harder. Because there was no way Grey Worm could get out of this situation, he reluctantly agreed. Daario climbed onto the bed and put his big hands around Grey Worms waist only to turn him around. Grey worm was now on his knees and arms.

"Bend over", Daario commanded. "If we're going to do this, we're doing this my way". 

Daario started slapping his cock on the nice ass of Grey Worm.

"Normally, I would be more gently and take it slow. But it seems that you already are quite prepared to receive me". With saying this, Daario quickly pushed himself into Grey Worm. Being only used to a 5 inch hilt, Grey Worm was in pain with Daario's member quickly spreading his hole apart. His member had to be at least  9 inches long, but the real difference was with the girth. It felt like there was a small infants arm pushing inside of Grey Worm. The massive girth of the cock made his hole spread in a way he never knew was possible.

"UNNGHHH" Daario Grunts, "just the tightness that I missed", Daario grunts in pleasure.

\- "Please, stop, stop!" Grey Worm screams in pain

"Shut up and take it! I thought Unsullied soldiers could handle pain".

With Grey Worm just having seconds to adjust to Daario's cock. Daario quickly started to pick up the pace, pushing himself in hard into the mancave of Grey Worm. Everytime Daario pushed himself in, his body slapped into Grey Worms ass, creating sounds that only grew louder when Daario started to push in faster and harder. 

With no way out, Grey Worm accepted his faith and let Daario use him. He never knew that thing could fit inside him. With every slap he feels his hole spreading around Daario's member and every push made his whole body move a little bit forward. Every time Daario re-entered him, he felt his big dick not brush, but hit his prostate. He never felt this sensation before. Although the pain of Daario ramming himself inside was still there, slowly Grey Worm started feeling pleasure. He felt so embarrassed... but he started to like this. Moans started to escape his mouth.

"Oh, it sounds like I'm not the only one enjoying this, am I right".

\- Grey Worm said nothing

"Oh c'mon. Moan like the bitch you are" Daario replied, pushing himself even harder. Making Grey Worm moan even harder.

"Yes that's it. Say it, say that you like it!"

-"I like it"

"You want my dick, don't you?"

-"yes."

"Say it! What do you want?"

-"I want your dick"

"Louder!"

-"I want your dick!"

"That's right. Look at you, being my bitch. Taking my cock so nicely. Your ass was made for taking my cock".

Grey Worm never felt so disgusted before in his life... but he also never felt more turned on. Before Grey Worm realised he started to bounce back while Daario pushed in, making Daario's dick push in even further.

"I knew you liked it, you little bitch. Your hole feels so perfect! C'mon slut, fuck yourself on my cock!". Grey Worm, being to overwhelmed by pleasure, bounced back as hard as he could, taking Daario's cock just like an experienced whore would. A wave of pleasure came over Grey Worm every time Daario pushed himself back inside in the gaping hole of Grey Worm.Grey Worm didn't even try to hide his moans anymore. His pleasure was too strong. Grey Worm moaned so loud, that Daario could do nothing but grin.

"That's it, Slut! Make yourself cum with my dick! Do it! Cum for me!". Said Daario while slapping his big hand on Grey Worms' butt. This slap on the butt was the only thing Grey Worm needed to completely go over the edge and climax. He never felt this sensation before and he never felt more like a bitch in heat before... but he also never felt more alive. 

Although he came, that didn't mean that Daario was close to being done. Daario still fucked Grey Worm without any sign of slowing down.

"Hahaha. You little slut. Alright, time for me to also cum". With this being said, Daario picked up even a more fast speed whilest ignoring the fact that Grey Worm already came. Daario didn't care about anything Grey Worm had to say at that time he only cared about the warm hole around his cock. Using Grey Worm as nothing more than a way to relieve himself. WIthin one minute of drilling Grey Worm's hole, Daario started to reach his climax.

"UUGHH, YOUR HOLE, UUUUUU, FEELS SO GOOD" Daario yelled whilest cumming inside of Grey Worm with a heavy loads bursting out of his cock, filling Grey Worm with a big thick white wave of Daario's cum.

Under heavy breath, Daario pulled himself out of Grey Worm and slapped his ass softly.

"Who knew we would have this much fun".

Grey Worm quickly recovered from the pleasure haze that came over him, started to realise what they just have done. 

-"Please. You got what you wanted. Please leave now and forget this".

Daario chuckled whilest putting on this pants and putting his flacid dick away.

"Oh, you thought this was a one time thing? You're ass is way to good for that." Daario said. And with that, he walked out of this room whilest whistling a happy tune.

Grey Worm sat there shocked when in the mean time Daario's cum slowly started dripping out his gaping hole.

 

 


End file.
